Furia Máquina
| japanese = }} Furia Máquina (狂暴械, lit. Japanese to Spanish, Rage of the Machine) is an Arrancar that resides in the spiritual realm of Hueco Mundo. Self proclaimed member of the present and newly forming Espada, she however, does not affiliate with any of her kind, taking the title out of pride; a refusal to see the weak take a position they do not have the right to bare. Once a wandering Hollow, she watched and realized that her realm was full of those weak, to bend a knee to survive, out of respect or fear was a testament to one's inability to stand. The power of Furia has become something of a whispered and feared tale among the Arrancar and remaining Hollow, not for name, but for the title of an angry and hungry spirit that devours and kills all those who she comes across. Many regions of Hueco Mundo, becoming barren and empty, where once spirits had resided, pinned on a single entity known as La Llorona (lit. The Weeping Woman) a being who murders for the sake of filling the void in her heart, but that of which, is unknown. It is for this reason, that many areas of Hueco Mundo have since become devoid of activity; a means to survive so they do not encounter the weeping woman. Furia's goal is simple and instinctive, to fill the emptiness in her heart at all cost, an ever lasting effect since she was reborn into a Hollow. This has lead her to seeking out a hated path, to kill and destroy everything that doesn't satisfy her, of which she only believes, can be fulfilled by the one who will end her torment - a desire for death, but only by one most worthy. And it is for this reason that everyone Furia affiliates with, will one day be a target of her angry void, an endless drive, the rage of a machine. Appearance Personality Background Hurting Weeping Hating Revival Synopsis Equipment Abilities Traits *'Phenomenal Speed': *'Immense Spiritual Energy' :Immense Spiritual Pressure *'Overwhelming Killing Power' Innate Powers *'Velo' (覆面, Vero; Spanish for "Veil," Japanese for "Masked Disguise"): An art honed and unique to Furia herself, it is a power that she has developed over the years to offer her a more versatile defense. Once used to hide herself from the likes of bigger hollows as she developed from a mere single soul. The power of Velo is not in it's over all power, but for it's supplementary use. Shrouding herself in what can be described as a veil, when Furia is looked at with ocular sensory, she becomes little more then a shadow, a blur, something that the eye can not make out nor sense of. While shrouded, if someone is looking upon her, their spiritual sensory will also be incapable of making out who or what the figure is, or what it is doing behind this static smokescreen. :While Furia is shrouded by Velo, many have described the situation as if she was behind a curtain of solid black, being incapable of piercing through the veil. Others have defined it as a conflicting series of images, with conflicting colors all swirling together. Others have simply found it hard to look at her while Velo is activated. What unison there is, in all these images, is that any part of her can not be made out. A single dead pixel on the screen of life that everyone views. :Drawing upon a quibbling amount of her Reiryoku, she can toggle it's use as she pleases. In battle, Velo is particularly effective at close quarters and at medium range. In a split second of the battle, she vanishes - becoming a literal blur as they catch sight of her, a wall of black in the sea of color. Unable to predict her movements or prepare a counter for what she has in store, Furia is particularly vicious in close quarters. As her foes begin to fall due to the lack of feedback they are receiving. Throwing a flurry of attacks and with her energy at the ready, bombards her foes as they are unable to respond in time, most usually dying off soon after she has Velo in place. :In particular, Furia is capable of applying her Velo more acutely through two variations. The first, by removing the shroud from her own body, she is capable of placing it over a particular limb, or object in her hand. Most commonly, she will choose to sheath the weapon in her hand, the enhanced Velo completely blocking her tool from visual or spiritual sensory. The only true discernible form of detecting her weapon, now being through directly physical contact or by hearing the wind making way for it; touch or hearing. The second use of the enhanced Velo works by staying still, as her shroud envelops her, and once moving again, returns the Velo to it's normal state. *'Bala' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): *'Hierro' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin"): *'High-Speed Regeneration' (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration"): *'Pesquisa' (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): *'Sonído' (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Zanpakuto *'Resurrección': Araña (細蟹, lit. Japanese to Spanish, Spider) the release command for her true forming being, Vuelta (捻り, lit. Japanese to Spanish, Hinerti, Spin) *'Resurrección Special Ability': Cuerdas (琴線, lit. Japanese to Spanish, Kingasei, Strings) By entering her true form, Furia is capable of generating red threads from any point of her body, composed of an intangible spiritual energy. These red threads are capable of being utilized in a vast majority of ways. The red strings are capable of becoming tangible, can have their properties altered by the host, and are capable of extending grand distances, seemingly only limited by the dimensional rifts between spiritual planes. When the strings are stretched over an increased distance, the threads became harder and harder to discern, eventually becoming impossible to detect visually or through most forms of sensory. The red strings can act as needles, threading together many objects, people, abilities, or so forth to further develop her own attacks. What threading together set individuals, objects, or abilities involve varies based on her attacks, but are generally offensive in nature. :Layering her strings together increases their durability and strength, but also makes it much harder to remain intangible and eventually will result in the strings becoming tangible. If the strings are pulled through a dimensional rift, they will snap regardless of how many are layered. Red strings can be lead to attach back to Furia, or she can stop the length of the thread, and attempt to connect that which she chooses, alternatively allowing her to create conjunctive attacks by creating a mass of threads and altering their composition. :If a red string is to be connected with an individual, she obtains valuable information on their location at all times so long as the thread is connected, as well we as the ability to discern when the individual is lying or not. If the thread is severed, she will gain an enhanced ability to detect that individual, a heightened sense of spiritual sensory that affiliates with any of those she has attached the threads to before. Giving her an edge in battle, as she is relayed information on her opponent's location and any implications or changes in their body, as they prepare for an attack or try to heal. :Placing her red string through a chain of fate, binding chain, or Hollow Hole itself will allow her to trace the individual through dimensions, though this is limited to simply having knowledge of whether or not they are in another plane or not, and if they have crossed from one plane to the next. If choosing to, Furia can use the string(s) she has thread through the chain or hole, and can begin to crack and erode the spiritual tether. If utilized on a Hollow Hole, she can coil up the thread placed through the Hollow's void, and use it as a seal to prevent their form from releasing, and inhibiting their overall power. If a thread placed in a chain or through the Hollow Hole is broken, the snapping of the thread will result in the thread constricting around the chain or hole, and will detonate for horrendous damage, damaging the enemy that it was connected with, and causing the chain or hole to be heavily damaged or destroyed. :With such a variety of uses, with amazing capabilities, Furia is able to dramatically change the principle of how one battles, as they are placed before the threat of the unknown, an unknown with versatile and fatal uses. Abilities and Enhancements *'Enhanced Speed': *'Empowered Spiritual Pressure': *'Spiritual Adaptability': *'Milbrazo' (剣戟, lit. Japanese to Spanish, Chi Kengeki, The Thousand Arms and Thousand Hands) Furia will begin to generating thousands of red strings from her entire body, and begin to position herself into an archery pose, and casts several threads from her legs, and from her feet into the ground to keep her tied down for the impending assault she is about to create. Once she has her self into the classic archery pose, she will draw her forehand back and reach behind her. The thousands of strings that she has created, while intangible at the moment, will soon begin to snap and bend, taking form. The form of these threads will begin to take shape, revealing many gigantic armored limbs, crimson red and burning with spiritual pressure. While not effecting her own person, the energy she begins to channel into her upcoming attack is feared by many. An archer unforgotten, she readies her thousands of functioning arms, comprised of wonderfully designed red string constructs. They ready and poise, and she draws her second hand up, finishing the archer pose. The red strings now at her ready, all the limbs begin to generate high amounts of the spiritual energy, and channel into her extended hand, preparing an arrow. The arrow, molded and fashioned quickly by her red strings, expertly keeping it's gathering pressure contained, a weapon unparalleled. She conceals it's true power, making sure the foe is unable to see it coming. The red strings that circulate around the single arrow, rotate faster and faster, preparing for the archer to release it. The spiritual pressure combined with the rotation will cause the light to warp and bend around the arrow's head, and at last, she fires off the arrow. With the light altering effects in her arrow, it's trajectory becomes unpredictable, as the highly condensed bolt of spiritual mass comes spiraling towards the foe. Before, while, and after being fired, the arrow will still warp light around it's position, causing one's keen sensory to be unable to sense the imminent danger on a physical level, as soon as the arrow is released from the thousands of hands, their life might already be forfeit. Once the arrow pierces it's target, the power comes from not the bolt itself, but the circulating spiritual pressure it carries with it. The immense pressure breaks down even the most highly complex or perfect of defenses, as the energy tears away at energy constructs within seconds, causing a person's very body to become twisted from merely letting it whisk past their form, warping bones and twisting organs and arteries out of alignment with each other. If coming into contact with a spiritual being, the pressure's circulation will cause all spiritual matter around the carefully crafted arrow to be shifted out of it's controlled state. Meaning any spiritual matter, that is linked to a greater spiritual power, or held together by a soul, will be blown to the wind, scattered to the heavens as harmless spiritual. Their body broken and torn apart, as if the void they had seen fired at them, slowly became apart of them. From the epicenter of it's impact, the arrow will force all spiritual matter of a soul apart in a wicked display of force. If coming into contact with nothing but a large mass of spiritual terrain, or a plane of existence - the arrow's circulating pressure rotation will grow immensely in size, as it attempts to push all of the linked spiritual energy apart from each other. Causing a grand display, as if one were looking at the creation of a star. Violent winds begin to erupt, as the arrow hits it's mark, and the circulating pressure warps the energy in that location to rotate around the arrow's location. This sudden impact can cause immeasurable damage to a spiritual realm, as it forcefully alters it's form. If the form is shallow enough, the arrow will cause a gaping hole in the structure. (EX: A mountain now becomes a gaping tunnel). If one were caught outside the epicenter of the arrow itself, they would be blasted away, breaking bones and buffeting at their resistances. In the end, Furia designed the arrow to be the likes of a lethal weapon that even gods might fear if they come to face it. Stats Relationships Quotes Concept and Trivia *Furia's development will determine her future, in which she will desire to change the entirety of Hueco Mundo, and I am leaving her alignment to subtly free form along the way, varying on events through out her roleplays and arcs she takes part in. *Furia will eventually touch down on some development that I have for the evolutionary development of Hollows beyond that of a Vasto-Lorde. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Female Category:Hollow Category:Fanon Canon Category:Character